Exodia the Forbidden One
されしエクゾディア | romaji_name = Fūin-sareshi Ekuzodia | trans_name = Sealed Exodia | image = ExodiatheForbiddenOne-LART-EN-UR-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 1000 | passcode = 33396948 | effect_types = Condition | lore = If you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel. | fr_lore = Si vous avez "Jambe Droite de l'Interdit", "Jambe Gauche de l'Interdit", "Bras Droit de l'Interdit" et "Bras Gauche de l'Interdit" en plus de cette carte dans votre main, vous gagnez le Duel. | de_lore = Falls du zusätzlich zu dieser Karte „Rechtes Bein der Verbotenen“, „Linkes Bein der Verbotenen“, „Rechter Arm der Verbotenen“ und „Linker Arm der Verbotenen“ in deiner Hand hast, gewinnst du das Duell. | it_lore = Se hai "Gamba Dx del Proibito", "Gamba Sx del Proibito", "Braccio Dx del Proibito" e "Braccio Sx del Proibito" in aggiunta a questa carta nella tua mano, vinci il Duello. | pt_lore = Se você tiver "Perna Direita de "O Proibido"", "Perna Esquerda de "O Proibido"", "Braço Direito de "O Proibido"" e "Braço Esquerdo de "O Proibido"", além de este card na sua mão, você vence o Duelo. | es_lore = Si tienes "Pierna Derecha del Prohibido", "Pierna Izquierda del Prohibido", "Brazo Derecho del Prohibido" y "Brazo Izquierdo del Prohibido", además de esta carta en tu mano, ganas el Duelo. | ja_lore = このカードと「 されし の 」「 されし の 」「 されし の 」「 されし の 」が に て った 、 はデュエルに する。 | zh_lore = 這張卡和「被封印者的右足」「被封印者的左足」「被封印者的右腕」「被封印者的左腕」在手卡全部齊集時，決鬥勝利。 | ko_lore = 이 카드와 "봉인된 자의 오른쪽 팔" "봉인된 자의 왼쪽 팔" "봉인된 자의 오른쪽 다리" "봉인된 자의 왼쪽 다리"가 패에 전부 모였을 때, 자신은 듀얼에서 승리한다. | eds_lore = An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One. | tsc_lore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. | gx1_lore = An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | eds_sets = Exodia (Rare) Grandpa Cup - Qualifying Round (Rare) Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! (Rare) | gx1_sets = Special Ways (Super Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Ultra Rare) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) | ocg = Limited | tcg = Limited | adv = Limited | gx1_status = Limited | gx04_status = Limited | eds_status = Limited | tsc_number = 021 | tsc_dc = 137 | dm1_number = 021 | gx1_dp = 20000 | gx1_number = 0017 | supports = * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One | archseries = * Forbidden One * Exodia * Duel winner | related_to_archseries = Signature move | database_id = 4027 }}